Viridian RIAcon
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=75527 |date = 12/08/2009 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=100741 |termin = 04/08/2011 |status = Canceled |color = darkred }} Viridian RIAcon was a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between the Random Insanity Alliance and the Viridian Entente announced on December 8, 2009. It was canceled on April 8, 2011. Text of the Pact Article 8: Bros before hoes The Random Insanity Alliance and the Viridian Entente will always be true to one another, and will never let anything get in the way of their relationship, no matter how great that hoe is in the garden. Article B: Mutual Defense If RIA is hit, VE shall come to her aid, and if VE is hit, RIA will come to her aid as well, like that hot scene with the two twins in that video. Article : Optional Bacon If VE initiates a war, RIA has the option of entering the war on VE's behalf, and if RIA initiates a war, VE also has the option of entering the war on RIA's behalf. Also, bacon will be optionally aproportioned, and NO RATIONING OF BACON IS TO OCCUR. Article D: Florida A dzo is a hybrid of a yak and domestic cattle. The word dzo technically refers to a male hybrid, while a female is known as a dzomo or zhom. Alternative Romanizations of the Tibetan names include zho and zo. In Mongolian it is called khainag (хайнаг). There is also the English language portmanteau term of yakow; a combination of the words yak and cow, though this is rarely used. Article F: In case of bacon rationing Should one party be so insane as to actually ration bacon, a 48 hour grace period shall go into force in order to allow for sufficient hoarding and then this treaty shall be considered cancelled, and the pork industry shall enter a period of nationwide mourning for an additional 72 hours. Signed for the Random Insanity Alliance: *Thunder Strike, Triumvir of Stuff and Hater of Cats *ShadowDragon, Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands and Puppetmaster of Chaos *Delta1212, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Eperor of the SuperFriends *C-zom, Head of Military Operations. *Myrrh, HoR of the Random Insanity Alliance, Queen of Sexiness, Angel of Insanity *cctmsp13 - chief administrator of programs relating to efficient use of resources and capital goods. *Ogaden, left arm of Voltron, beloved of Catimus Prime, Head of having Foreign Affairs *Shadow Slayer, Pikachu, Head of having Internal Affairs Signed for the Viridian Entente: *Solaris, Lord of the Entente and the Ever-Hungry Green Monster *Impero, Duke of the Entente and Bomber of All Things Jager *TypoNinja, Secretary of State and Minister of Serious Business *goldielax25, Secretary of the Interior and Destroyer of Friendships *Ryuusei, Secretary of Defense and Phantom of the Mark *SonofHoward, Minister of Awesome (better than goldielax) *and Kybernetes, Minister of Awesome (also better than goldielax) Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Viridian Entente